


8mm Titanium, Comfort Fit

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Dean, Gen, Queer Dean, Schrodinger's Closet, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts wearing a ring.  It takes Sam a while to realize it isn't the old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8mm Titanium, Comfort Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ring on Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/38854760/new-8-mm-titanium-pride-ring-comfort-fit).

At first Sam thinks Dean just found his ring again. It’s been years since he’s seen Dean wear it — since the Apocalypse, really — but it doesn’t really warrant comment.

It’s only when Dean leaves it in the motel bathroom one morning that Sam gets a good look and realizes it’s a different ring entirely. He blinks at it, rubs his thumb over the word PRIDE, and shakes his head.

"Dude, you realize there’s probably a rule somewhere that says you’ve got to come out to your brother before you start wearing pride jewelry, right?" he says as he walks out into the room. He hands Dean the ring and smiles. "Though, you know, points for subtlety."

Dean slides the ring onto his finger, spins it so the word is hidden. “It’s not about subtlety, dude. And it’s not for you. It’s not for anyone.”

"So who’s it for?"

Dean shrugs. Looks down at his palm. “Me.”


End file.
